Vendetta
| season = 1 | number = 21 | image = File:Vendetta Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 5 October, 1992 | director = Frank Paur | writer = Michael Reaves | story = | teleplay = | music = Michael McCuistion | previous1 = I've Got Batman in My Basement | next1 = Prophecy of Doom | previous2 = Joker's Favor | next2 = Fear of Victory }} Vendetta is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. This episode introduces the classic Batman villain, Killer Croc into the series. "Vendetta" is the 23rd episode produced and the 21st episode aired. Synopsis The dark past of Batman's tormentor Detective Harvey Bullock is brought to the surface when crooks that might reveal him as a criminal mysteriously begin to disappear. Now the hero who Bullock's been trying to put away must unravel the frame-up, whose trail leads to mutant wrestler Killer Croc. Plot When a police ship is sabotaged and a prisoner is kidnapped, Batman starts working on the case. He visits the boundaries of Stonegate Penitentiary and finds the toothpick of Harvey Bullock. Officer Harvey Bullock is taken off the case and Commissioner Gordon explains to Batman that Thorne is a prime suspect and because of that, "a lot of ugly ancient history is bound to come up". Batman searches the police files for Bullock's past record and takes it with him to read it later. Bullock suspects something is wrong and he notices his missing file. Batman learns that the prisoner who was kidnapped was working for Rupert Thorne and his arrest involved detective Bullock. Batman asks Thorne for answers, but when Thorne provides none, Batman starts to suspect that Bullock is the responsible for the kidnapping. Batman tells his thoughts to Commissioner Gordon, but the Commissioner trusts in Bullock. Meanwhile, at the police station, a really weird looking and dripping wet Harvey Bullock knocks out the jailer and takes away another prisoner. The police soon arrest Detective Bullock for the alleged crime. Batman searches for clues around the ship wreckage and finds a scale. He takes it the the Batcave to examine it. He finds that the scale, although reptilian in appearance, has a human cellular structure. Alfred is unconcerned and gives Batman his dinner pointing out "it's in a microwavable crock". At the word "croc", Batman remembers something that might be the clue to solving the case. Batman uses his Batboat to search under the water of the ship's accident. He finds a hole in a rock and enters it. Inside he finds a cave and the two prisoners tied up. When he is freeing them, a big creature appears from the bottom of the water. It is an extremely large man and his skin is scaled and grey. He introduces himself as Killer Croc and during the confrontation, Batman realizes that Croc is much stronger than him. During their fight, the two captives try to escape, but Batman follows them and ties them up again to deliver them back to the police. Croc also follows them but he goes in another direction. In the Batcave, Batman learns the identity of the mysterious "crocodile man"; his name was Morgan but because of his appearance he started a sideshow affair with the name of Killer Croc. He traveled to Gotham and started a criminal career. Eventually the police arrested him because of the testimony of Spider Conway and Joey Martin, the gangsters that were captured by Harvey Bullock. It is clear now that Croc kidnapped the gangsters and incriminated Harvey Bullock in order to get his revenge. When the two prisoners are back in police custody, Bullock is released and as he gets in his car, Croc approaches him directly and tries to attack him. Batman appears inside the car and confronts Croc for a second time. Bullock loses control of the vehicle and Croc escapes to the sewers, with Batman following him. When both of them come to face each other, the final showdown begins. After a great fight, the place starts to fall all over them and the fight is over. Using a sewer, Batman gets out carrying Croc's unconscious body. Harvey Bullock waits for them outside and after Batman has helped him clear his name, they come to good terms with each other, or as much as they could. The next day, Croc and the other criminals are apprehended and Bullock tells the press that he is ready for action while Batman watchs it all from the batcave. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Frank Paur Category:Written by Michael Reaves Category:Soundtrack by Michael McCuistion Category:Animation by Spectrum Animation Category:Killer Croc Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes Category:Character Origins